


Dressing Room Shenanigans

by EvieKats



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edmonton Oilers, Feminization, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, double penatration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieKats/pseuds/EvieKats
Summary: This is literally just 4.5K of Oilers Gangbang Porn. No plot to be seen here. Just porn. Not really done but done enough for me to post it, hate myself and edit it for the next eight hours.Okay!! Please don’t get intimidated by the shit ton of tags cause I too would see that mess and been like NOPE. But! The pairings are mostly separate, they interact with each other and that’s it. So it’s less like a gangbang of one guy getting it and more like all the guys getting on with one or two other guys so! I hope that gives you more incentive to read lol.All your favourite Oilers, and if I missed your faves? Tell me! I’ll write ur pairing of choice in the next orgy fic cause you know damn well I’m gonna make another one.Un-Beta’d!





	Dressing Room Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory warnings: If you see your name in this fic and I doubt you would but like still. If you do, do not read this. You will want to die. You’ve been warned. 
> 
> So uh obviously I don’t speak Swedish, and I forgot which one Jesse speaks because he’s from Finland actually and grew up in Sweden or the other way around idk. But i just used google translate, so if you do speak the language and I got something wrong let me know how to fix it!! Thank you and enjoy the porn.

Zach Kassian eating out the captain, beard burn on the inside of his thighs, splitting Connor’s cheeks open and spitting on his hole to get him nice and wet for Leon. Slipping a finger inside to loosen him up, testing his tightness. thrusting with one finger before Connor starts to whine and rock back wanting more. Kass obliging his needy captain with another finger, spitting with a loud sound to get more slick. Two fingers filling up Connor, a shout on a particularly hard thrust getting deeper than before. Kass reaching a hand between Connor’s legs to gently pull his cock forward and get his mouth on the tip to suck in time with his fingers. Connor coming like that for the first time, into Kass’ mouth and two fingers in his ass.

 

Nurse sitting on the bench, legs spread wide to make room for Connor and Leon, cock heavy in his lap as he wrapped a hand around it to feed it into his captains waiting mouth. His red-bitten lips and soft tongue felt like heaven as he gently sucked on the head. Leon watches on in interest before leaning in close to Connor and getting a mouth on Nurse as well to double time him. Licking his balls and sucking them into his mouth, making Darnell groan and fist his hand in his hair, not pushing or pulling just holding him there for support.

 

Kassy gets impatient as he licks his captain’s hole one more time before sitting up and stroking his cock before lining it up to Connor’s tiny pink hole. He pushes in with ease, Connor letting out a high pitched whine around Nurse’s dick. Kass doesn’t give him any time to adjust as he goes right to town, pounding away at his ass. Connor loses his concentration and lets Darnell slip from his mouth, allowing Leon to get his lips around Nursey. Connors head dips and his arms give out from under him and he’s all the way on the floor, face down ass up and getting fucked within an inch of his life. Rough slapping of skin on skin overriding any slurping noises or moans from the room full of sweaty naked men, all in some sort of indecent acts. Connor is practically screaming into the floor as he gets fucked hard, Kass getting fistfuls of his ass in his hands surely making him bruise, to pull Connor back onto his cock roughly, getting into a rhythm that makes Connor close to coming.

 

Kass sets a brutal pace that has Connor drooling into the carpet on the crest in the middle of the floor. He did have to be real with himself. He didn’t think he would be getting fucked face down ass up on the Oilers crest on the floor when he first set foot in the room but here we are. The stretch was just perfect for Connor as he lazily lifted himself back up to turn around and look at Kass.

 

“Oh, fuck, oh god. Fuck me, Kass. Oh god.”

 

“Such a slut for us Connor, gonna let us all fuck you, right? Everyone gets a turn on the Captain!” He suddenly bellows which gets the room hooting and cheering for the destruction of their captain. “Gonna be so loose and sloppy by the time we’re all done with you. Come won’t even be able to stay inside you you’ll just be leaking us out all day. Pretty panties messed up with come all day so you can be reminded of us. Or maybe we’ll plug you up. Get a nice thick plug to keep the come inside. Do you want that baby? Keep the come inside you all day, play a game so full inside that you’re practically pregnant with it. Ugh I know what we’re doing next game day.”

 

Kass’ dirty talk makes heat coil in his abdomen and draws his balls up close getting ready to blow his load. He quickly gets a mouth back on Nursey who’s enjoying a messy blow job from Leon to distract him from coming. It works for a moment before Nurse is grabbing onto his hair and pulls him down on his cock, making him choke and cut off his air supply. Connor is in heaven and he is going to die. It only takes a couple more hard thrusts from Kass and Connor is fucking gone. He comes with bright bursts of colour in his closed eyes and a shout onto the crest on the floor, making it all messy with his come. Kass watching his captain lose it along with the incredible squeezing around his dick was more than enough to get him off, grinding it deep into Connor, who lets out a little squeak in response. “Shit, Connor, you really know how to take it, baby. Can’t wait to see the other guys fuck you. Take you in turns to destroy that cute little asshole.” Kass pauses and thinks for a moment before leaning down to lick up the mess he made in Connor. “Have to be smart about this. Smallest guys first and the biggest dicks last.” He smirks. “I was an exception baby, I had to stretch you out for everyone else.” Connor wants to cry at the overstimulation on his asshole but it feels so good after that rough fucking. He can’t wait for the other guys to get inside him.

 

———

 

Bear on his back getting fucked by Darnell after he got sucked off by Leon, moaning like a slut into the crook of his arm pressed to his mouth. “Mmm, no no no rookie, let me hear you. Want to hear what my cock does to you, baby.” He gently moves Bears arm from his mouth to hear the soft moans coming from the rookie. Ah ah ah ah’s were falling out in quick succession as Nurse pounded away at Bear’s little hole. Adam Larson wandering in at some point from watching his fellow d-men get it on, stroking his cock as his slips in beside Bear.

 

“Open up,” Larson commands and Ethan opens up with a sigh, finally getting something in his mouth after wanting it the entire night. He sucks on it lightly at first, with Larson being real gentle holding his jaw up with careful tenderness before really going to town. Spit starts dripping down onto Larson’s hand from Bears lips as he gets him down almost all the way into his throat before gagging and easing up. “Mmm, fuck baby, your mouth is so perfect. You’re taking that cock so well, gonna fill you up just like Nursey here is going to fill up your ass.”

 

Bear has little time to react as Nurse speeds up as he chases an orgasm. It only takes about 5 rough strokes before he’s grabbing onto Ethan’s hips as he comes inside him. He grinds his dick as deep as it can go, marking up his rookie on the inside and getting him all sticky. Now having his full attention on Adam, Bear sits up slightly to deep throat Adam, hand roughly stroking what his mouth couldn’t reach. At some point Kris joins in and opens Bear’s legs more to have room to get in there with his face and lick up the mess Nurse left behind. Ethan moans in surprise at the wet tongue probing at his sensitive asshole. It gets him all the more closer to blowing his load all over himself. Kris gets himself inside Ethan and starts fucking him in a nice slow rhythm that makes Ethan’s heart race. His orgasm is building in the pit of his stomach as Kris pumps into him and Adam fucks his mouth. Adam seems to be close as well as the hand on Ethan’s jaw squeezes tights and really begins to fuck his face, slipping into his throat as tears begin forming at the corners of his eyes and he gags around Adam. Adam doesn’t seem to care as he pushes in deeper as he comes down Ethan’s throat. Ethan is almost disappointed cause he wanted to taste him but he will take what he can get. Kris seems turned on at the sight of his rookie taking a load down his throat as he speeds up to really ram into him. Bear moans and gets a hand on his cock to stroke himself in time with Russel. He’s so close that a pinch to his nipple from the grinning Jesse from where he’s getting fucked face down on his stomach beside him brings him over the edge. He comes with a loud shout on Russel’s dick pounding away at him, spasming and clenching rhythmically around him. It’s so explosive, come lands on his cheek and hair and even a little on his lips that Kris leans down to kiss off along with whatever else landed on his face. He captures Ethan’s lips in a kiss before he straightens back up to get a good deep rhythm going before blowing his own load into Ethan. He sighs at the feeling of warm come filling up his ass and squirming around just to be a brat.

 

———

 

Gryba has a hand down his pants the second he locks eyes with Jesse who begins a slutty little strip tease. He quickly sits down on the bench in his stall and watches Jesse peel off his under armour and sway in a cute little dance to invisible music that moves his hips in a deadly gesture. Eric was hard in a second. Jesse’s smooth pale skin was like a knife to Eric’s heart and he moaned out of desperation. Jesse’s hips moved in a sensual circle as he slowly pulled down his shorts revealing no underwear underneath and Eric damn near growls. As soon as Jesse gets his shorts off Eric grabs him and roughly pulls him into his lap pressing him against his massive hard on. “Damn, Jesse, baby, where did you learn to dance like that? You look like you’ve done that for money!”

 

“Ja En gång.” (Yes, once.)

 

Eric blanches. “What’s that babydoll?”

 

“Ya, once for 50. But was also joke, I think. Also did get weed from it. So maybe not same. But dance enough as jokes for boys in juniors, get good at it.”

 

Eric groans as he pulls Jesse into a dominating kiss that makes Jesse melt into him. Jesse moves his hips tantalizingly into Eric’s that send electricity throughout his entire body that makes him want to be a little more than rough with his Finnish babe. Eric moans into the kiss as he rips himself away as he turns him over and he gets Jesse on his stomach on the bench with a perfect view of his huge hockey player ass and thighs that spell out sex.

 

“Oh baby, you look so good, perfect enough for me to eat.”

 

“Ja Ja Ja want that bad,” Jesse moans into the bench where he has a pink cheek to. Eric grabs onto his ass and roughly pulls Jesse up onto his knees, considerably leaning over to get him knee pads to put on him. Jesse smiles and leans around to kiss him sweetly and says-

 

“Tack. Kom hit nu” (Thank you. Come here now.) Jesse smiles as he says it and turns back around to put his face to the bench and have his sinful ass up in the air that Eric just can’t resist any longer. Eric grabs two handfuls of jesse’s ass and spreads him to get a look at his pretty hole. It looks... shiny? Eric quizzically puts a finger to Jesse’s hole and presses in. It goes in with no resistance.

 

“Jesse? What have you done to yourself baby?”

 

“Jag kunde inte hjälpa det.” (I could not help it.) “Wanted..ah, fingers before game. Bring me luck.” Jesse looks rather guilty but Eric just falls that much harder for the boy.

 

“Oh, don’t worry baby you’ll get something better before games now. Fill you up with my cock and come you’ll feel it during the whole game. That’ll give you good luck, baby.”

 

“Ah.. Pappa!” Eric pulls his fingers out as he quickly shoves himself into the younger boy. Eric almost comes at the pet name that he hears from the Finnish boy but he manages to hold off as he gets a tight grip on his cock. “Pappa...pappa pappa pappa!” Eric sets a brutal pace that has him shoving himself into the boy hard and fast. “Vill komma, Pappa!” (Want to come, Daddy!”

 

Eric has no hold over his control after that, fucking into the younger boy hard enough for him to feel it for the next week. He’s close to coming at that point and Eric leans down to capture Jesse in a kiss and get a hand under him to fondle at his chest and squeeze a nipple. Jesse can’t handle any more than that and he shouts out a “Ja!” before coming hard around Eric’s big cock and makes a mess of the bench under him, leaving a big puddle of white come. The squeezing of Jesse’s ass around his dick was enough for Eric as well as he fucks into him hard before spilling sweetly into him. “Tack, pappa...” (Thank you, daddy.)

 

“You are so welcome, baby.” Eric kisses him again and tweaks a nipple in jest. Jesse squeals and tightens on the softening cock still inside him.

 

———

 

Milan has Pat facing the wall, both hands on it for purchase as he leans forward, arching his back hard as Milan eats his ass, beard burning the sensitive skin of his arsecheeks but feeling so good in the process. He gets his tongue in as far as it will go, tongue fucking him with gusto as long as his jaw will let him. He does that for a moment, stroking him lightly to be a tease, making Pat cry to get more friction on his cock.

 

“Oh please Milan, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, please, I can’t take it. Please!! Pleasepleaseplease fuck me” Pat’s low voice begging and whining to get fucked does something awful to Milan. He licks one last stripe up Pat’s ass before spitting on it crudely to slick it up. He grabs his cock to slide it up and down Patrick’s crack and teasing him with the head of it.

 

“Yeah, Patty, is this what you want, baby? You want my cock in your ass, honey? Want me to pound you into next week, is that what you need? Need a cock in you so bad huh, Patty? Everyone thinks you’re such a big tough guy but really you’re just a big cock slut. You’re just gagging for a cock in you so bad you’d let me take you right on the ice, huh? Big bad goon, getting fucked in the ass and loving every bit of it as I take what’s mine, isn’t that right baby? This ass is all mine, no one else’s. Only I get to fuck you so good you’re crying, right baby? No one can make you come as hard as I can. All mine, this ass.”

 

Maroon groans in agreement, legs widening to get more of Looch in him. As he does, Milan decides that Patty has been good enough for him and he deserves this. He tells him as much and Pat practically cries as he’s finally getting something inside him.

 

“Ah! Yes daddy, please! Love your cock, love the way it fills me up, wanna come, daddy.” Patrick knows how much Looch loves Pat calling him daddy. Big Patrick being a submissive to Looch was his ultimate turn on and biggest fantasy, as he loved being taken care of.

 

“Ugh fuck, baby. You’re so tight for daddy. Gonna fill you up real good with my cock and seed.” Patrick moaned louder as Milan grabbed his hips in a rough hold as he pressed him up against the wall to fuck into him without abandon. The rough drag of Milan’s cock in his ass made him weak in the knees and Milan seemed to notice as he put his hands on Patrick’s hips to steady him and keep him upright and on his cock. The stretch was always so good and on the verge of too much as Milan was no small guy and had a dick to match. It was 10 inches and nearly 4’ around, filling Patty up like no one else could. He wants to cry he’s being fucked so good. He settles for arching his back and pushing his ass back to get Milan even deeper and speeding up the rhythm.

 

“Ugh, baby you are killing me. Daddy isn’t gonna last much longer with you riding my ass like that.” It’s a sight that Milan loves, his baby pushing back on his big cock so much that he’s alarmingly close to coming already. He leans forward to grab onto Patty’s big titties and squeezes them and rolls them around like they were a girls. “Fuck baby, Daddy loves your big tits, they’re so pretty and big like a girls.”

 

Patrick moans in response and pushes back harder onto Milan’s cock wanting to drain him of everything he has in him. “Want you to come inside me, Daddy, fill me up so I can feel you there and leak you out all day.” Patrick knows exactly what buttons to push in Milan and can get him coming in seconds. Which is exactly what happens as Milan groans and fucks into Patrick hard before stilling deep into his ass and coming. Patrick can feel it and he rides out the waves of it filling him up and whines when he feels neglected.

 

“Aww poor baby, so desperate to come. I’ll help you out baby, want you to come on my cock.” Milan keeps himself inside of Patrick as he strokes Patrick to completion, wringing out a wicked orgasm that makes a mess of the wall Patrick is still leaning on. His ass spasms around Milan’s softening cock that feels like heaven soft or other wise.

 

“Want to be your little cockwarmer, Daddy. Want you to stay inside me for hours. Plug up your come inside me to fuck me as you get hard again.” Milan groans and regretfully pulls out of him before turning Patrick around and getting two fingers back in him to relieve the emptiness. Patrick looks up to kiss Milan sweetly and softly as he gets fingered as he comes down from his intense orgasm. “Love you so much, Daddy.” Patrick whispers into his daddy’s mouth as Milan returns the sentiment with a bite to his lower lips.

 

———

 

Benning riding Drake like a champ, using his strong hockey thighs to lift himself up and down on Drake’s cock. Long strokes filling him up perfectly just the way he likes. Benning whispering the dirtiest shit to Drake in his ear, telling him how much he likes Drake in him, loves the feeling of being so full, can’t wait for Drake to fill him up, wants to feel all sticky inside him and know that he was there for the rest of the day. Drake fucking Losing It and pulling Benny off him to turn him around and put him face down on the bench before getting back inside to pound the filth outta him and make him find religion.

 

———

 

Kailer sitting down onto Leon’s lap gradually as Leon enters him with Connor staring at him from in front of him. He gives it a minute to adjust before using his legs to rise up and sit back down on the cock inside him. It fills him up so right he has no idea how Connor is gonna ever fit inside him as well but he’s excited and willing to try. Connor starts off slow, just licking at Kailer’s hole and Leon’s dick inside him. Leon shouts something in garbled German and stutters his hips as he speeds up a little. Connor then sucks on his finger for a moment looking up at Leon and Kailer in an embrace beneath wet lashes looking like the ultimate sin. Leon reaches around to fondle Kailer’s chest, grabbing his tits and squeezing them roughly as he pounds away at his young rookie. His rookie. He is going to hell for spoiling this young boy, defiling him forever.

 

His attention is drawn away from his internal breakdown as he feels a lubed up finger alongside his dick as Connor probes at Kailer’s stretched out rim. “Ah, A-Ah, Connor, please!! I want to feel you both inside me so bad.” Kailer whines and begs as his captain gets a finger inside him along with Leon.

 

“Mmm, so impatient, baby. You’ll get it soon enough, honey, you’ll be so full of us you’ll be crying.” Connor chides his baby as he rubs another finger at his rim, getting in tight after a moment. Kailer makes a face and falls back onto Leon as the stretch of two fingers and a dick overwhelms him and he lets out a low moan.

 

“Oh god, Connor!” Kailer cries cause he feels full enough to burst and Connor hasn’t even got inside him yet, not for real anyways. Connor roughly pulls on his rim to stretch him out even more and Kailer whines into Leon’s neck. He pushes and pulls for a bit before Connor adds more slick and decides he’s ready for another finger. The fit is tight and Connor himself even wonders if he will be able to get into the young boy. He fingers him gently for a change and presses a light kiss to the head of his dick, standing straight up and tall, loving the activities going on. Connor gets his dick down his throat and Kailer feels like he is going to die. He is going to die of dick, oh my god. Connor takes one last lick around his rim and balls to lube up his cock.

 

He pulls his fingers out gently and Kailer whines softly at the loss. Leon shushes him and soothes him with gentle squeezes and rubs his tits around. He pinches at his small swollen nipples, needing the rough treatment that makes him want to come. Connor lines himself up to Kailer’s stretched out hole and presses in slowly into intense pressure and tightness that envelopes his dick, feeling like heaven. Kailer screams at the intense feeling of fullness and at the pain radiating from his behind. The pain is blinding and he fists his hands in the sheets to ground himself and pant into Leon’s neck. Connor doesn’t move at first to let Kailer adjust for a moment before slowly pulling out almost all the way before pushing in just as slow. Kailer lets out a soft sigh as Connor fucks him gently, letting the pain slowly drift into pleasure as he gets fucked by two of his new teammates.

 

“Holy shit, boys are you a sight for sore eyes.” Mclellan stands in the side private entrance door as he stares at his two star players fucking their new rookie within an inch of his life. Kailer hides himself inside the crook of Leon’s neck to try and avoid embarrassment.

 

“Ah, shit, sir it’s not what it, ah, looks like!” Connor says as he’s balls deep in Kailer, being exactly what it looks like.

 

“Oh really, so I am not looking at my two best players fucking our new rookie at the same time?” He deadpans. It’s as if he didn’t see the rest of the room until now, taking in the sight of his entire team getting it on with each other. Gryba fucking a crying Jesse on his hands and knees, cock straining and red under him, leaking a nice puddle on the floor. Talbot’s getting ridden by a blindfolded, tied and gagged Laurent. Talbs pulling him down onto his cock from a leash and collar around his neck, making him flush a pretty pink as Talbs fills him up and whispers the dirtiest, kinkiest shit in his ear. Ryan getting fucked by the newest Ryan, flushed red all over, as Khaira fucks his face. Benning riding the hell out of Drake, drooling on Tyler Rattie’s cock as he sucks him down his throat. Skinner and Wells 69-ing each other in the corner, something about a goalie thing and them being too young and experienced to fuck yet. Mclellan’s eyebrows raise as high as they go and slowly starts to walk backwards out of the room, yelling out a “Be safe, boys!” before leaving entirely.

 

With the distraction of his coach gone, (and Connor was sure he saw a boner in his coach’s slacks, but that was to be tabled for later) he began fucking into Kailer in earnest as Leon starts up too. At first they have a in-out rhythm so when Connor pushes in, Leon pulls out, fucking their rookie in turns before Connor changes it up and fucks into Kailer as Leon is too, filling him up in the most delicious way.

 

“Ah, i’m not going to last guys.. oh my god.... fuck...” Kailer moans as he arches his back and starts to ride the both of them, using his thighs to lift himself up and slam himself back down onto his teammates. He is going to die. He is so fucking full of cock and he is in heaven. He rides them for a moment before speeding up and really taking them for a ride. He is not going to last long at all, the two cocks in his ass driving him a certain kind of crazy. The pressure is so intense on his prostate he is going to come.

 

“Ah, Ah! I’m gonna come!” Kailer slams himself down one more time before exploding across his chest and Connor’s. The contractions around his cock and Connor’s dick sliding against his own is enough to make him come inside his rookie making it even more slick for him and Connor to pound into him. Connor is close behind them as he chases the high of feeling both his teammates orgasms and slowly reaching his own. Kailer pulls him into a deep kiss as Leon reaches around sneakily to scoop up some of Kailer’s come and use that as slick to shove a finger in Connor’s ass, making him come almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is no where near finished as by the ending you can probably tell. I’ll fix it up and write more in the coming days but I’m too swamped with school starting again to deal with it now. Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you liked or didn’t like about it!!
> 
> Ideas for the next one: Klefbom being eaten out by Larsson and stretched out with four-five fingers before getting fucked by him AND new rookie William Lagesson at the same time idk  
> Connor being fucked by all the guys in like a line lol  
> Omg a train of like Cam, LB, and Montoya  
> Yama getting eaten out by Patrick and face fucked by Milan.  
> Nuge getting fucked by Strome and JJ sucking him off and face fucking him.  
> Kassian getting fucked by Gryba and fucking Leon at the same time  
> Leon getting spitroasted by Drake and Benning oh man  
> Connor getting spanked by Leon and fucked by Milan at the same time


End file.
